


Indecision

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: George/Padma 7 Spells [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma is uncertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** did you see what I did?

Padma can’t help but feel that she’s on the edge of something. It’s a strange and precarious place to be and she’s not sure whether she likes it. She has always been impulsive and fast to act, so it’s odd to be going into something like this. George isn’t like anyone she’s met before. He’s clever, funny and totally unpredictable. And _nice_ which is just wrong on a level she can’t explain.

And he’s seen her lurking outside his shop.

She groans inwardly, realizing that now she has to go in otherwise he’ll think she’s a complete nutcase. She plasters a smile on her face and desperately tries to think of a reason to be here as she pushes open the door.


End file.
